A sensor of that type is know from EP 2 725 715 A1 to the same applicant. Typically, such a sensor has a length that is quite larger than the width and the height dimensions of the sensor's front portion. A housing geometry of that kind is needed to accommodate the detection circuitry behind the sensing element such that a measuring signal of good quality can be provided. But mostly the front portion is useful as an effective area for a detection of the presence or absence of an object. As a result, the sensor must be positioned in such a way that the sensor along its straight longitudinal expansion is pointing toward the object in order to ensure a functioning position of the sensor with the front portion facing the object.
Often, however, a certain degree of freedom would be desirable for allowing a more flexible handling of the sensor's length expansion behind the object. A simple example is the case, when there is only a small amount of space behind the object for which the sensor may be too long. Also in view of newer applications, a higher adaptability of the sensor's length expansion would be beneficial. Those include, for instance, a use of the sensor in robotic applications during which the sensor is continuously moved and may also be exposed to external forces. The high rigidity of the sensor along its length direction, however, does not only inhibit an exact positioning of the sensor's front portion with respect to a target area during such an external movement, which strongly compromises its detection reliability, but also poses the risk of damaging the sensor, in particular during a forcibly actuated bending of the sensor.